


Sweet Awakening

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy of Kalr and Kalr Five try to make up for what their captain has lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey_sw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grey_sw).



For a moment when I woke I thought myself _Justice of Toren_ again, and all my bodies snug, close in their quarters, but it was only (only!) that Kalr Five had crept into my bunk with me, and lay behind me, an arm thrown over me. I sat up; she rolled over, laughing.

All Captain Vel's ersatz ancillary discipline hadn't helped her suppress the cheeky grin on her face.

'What's the meaning of this?' I demanded, and tried half-heartedly to sound angry.

'Ship said you'd like it,' she said.

'And I was right,' Ship said, in my ear. 'Wasn't I?'


End file.
